1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ongoing computer game, specifically to a system and method of gamification of real-life events.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video game is an electronic game that involves human interaction with a user interface to generate visual feedback on a video device. The electronic systems used to play video games are known as platforms; examples of these are personal computers and video game consoles. These platforms range from large mainframe computers to small handheld devices. Specialized video games such as arcade games, while previously common, have gradually declined in use. Video games have gone on to become an art form and industry.
The input device used to manipulate video games is called a game controller, and varies across platforms. For example, a controller might consist of only a button and a joystick, while another may feature a dozen buttons and one or more joysticks. Early personal computer games often needed a keyboard for game play, or more commonly, required the user to buy a separate joystick with at least one button. Many modern computer games allow or require the player to use a keyboard and a mouse simultaneously. A few of the most common game controllers are gamepads, mice, keyboards, and joysticks.
Video games typically use additional means of providing interactivity and information to the player. Audio is almost universal, using sound reproduction devices, such as speakers and headphones. Other feedback may come via haptic peripherals, such as vibration or force feedback, with vibration sometimes used to simulate force feedback.
Video gaming has traditionally been a social experience. Multiplayer video games are those that can be played either competitively, sometimes in Electronic Sports, or cooperatively by using either multiple input devices, or by hot seating. Since then, most consoles have been shipped with two or four controller inputs. Some have had the ability to expand to four, eight or as many as 12 inputs with additional adapters, such as the Multi-tap. Multiplayer arcade games typically feature play for two to four players, sometimes tilting the monitor on its back for a top-down viewing experience allowing players to sit opposite one another.
Many early computer games for non-PC descendant based platforms featured multiplayer support. Personal computer systems from Atari and Commodore both regularly featured at least two game ports. PC-based computer games started with a lower availability of multiplayer options because of technical limitations. PCs typically had either one or no game ports at all. Network games for these early personal computers were generally limited to only text based adventures or MUDs that were played remotely on a dedicated server. This was due both to the slow speed of modems and the prohibitive cost involved with putting a computer online in such a way where multiple visitors could make use of it. However, with the advent of widespread local area networking technologies and Internet based online capabilities, the number of players in modern games can be 32 or higher, sometimes featuring integrated text and/or voice chat. MMOs can offer extremely high numbers of simultaneous players; Eve Online set a record with 54,446 players on a single server in 2010.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,070, issued to Blumberg, discloses a system, method, and apparatus is provided for computerized management of a method of corporate, business or sports management by a remote party comprising relating a current database of an entity. For instance, in sports management substantially real time management is possible. Data of a player together with a historical database related to that player and decisions can be transmitted. This is communicated between a central database processing resource and at least one remote party. A remote party is permitted to access the database and access designated data from the database, and input and output data. Voting and other management of the player, team, or business is possible in substantially real time or near real time by the remote party. A remote user can vote on financial compensation for a player, a coach or a team and/or for a bonus for a player, team or game. Similarly hiring and firing decisions can be made. Shareholders, fans or customers of an entertainment business such as sports can be more interactively involved in all aspects of management and ownership duties and thus be more thoroughly entertained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,154, issued to Utija et al., discloses an intelligent education and simulation system which is capable of executing an optimized follow-up reeducation to the learner reflecting his/her idiosyncrasy toward understanding in learning. The intelligent education and simulation system has an execution instruction to execute a curriculum comprising a plurality of instruction courses regarding the subject teaching of an educational object and its simulation-based instruction. According to this execution instruction, intelligent computer assisted instruction of the subject teaching and the simulation-based instruction are implemented. The degree of understanding of these instructions by the learner is evaluated, and according to the degree of understanding thus comprehended, a pertinent follow-up instruction course(s) is chosen for reeducation. In this way, a pertinent reeducation instruction course(s) optimized for each learner is capable of being selected, and the time required for reeducation of the learner is minimized.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0112662, by Thompson et al., discloses a system and a method is provided wherein real world monetary or cash values are placed on virtual world avatars, avatar possessed or avatar purchasable virtual world items, environmental virtual world items and virtual world computer generated non-player characters (NPCs), such as slayable beasts, monsters, creatures, or humanoids. These NPCs or other avatars (i.e., other players' avatars) have the ability to defeat and collect the cash value of avatars and their gear, thus gaining cash value for the NPC or the avatars. This cash value is then winnable by any avatar with the skill to best the NPC or other avatar. In this system and method, a real world cash value of an avatar is established and can be increased or decreased based upon the avatar's interaction with other avatars, the virtual world environment and/or a player's investment of real world cash value.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0017886, by McGucken, discloses a video game method and system for creating games where ideas have consequences, incorporating branching paths that correspond to a player's choices, wherein paths correspond to decisions founded upon ideals, resulting in exalted games with deeper soul and story, enhanced characters and meanings, and exalted gameplay. The classical hero's journey may be rendered, as the journey hinges on choices pivoting on classical ideals. Ideas that are rendered in word and deed will have consequences in the gameworld. Historical events such as The American Revolution may be brought to life, as players listen to famous speeches and choose sides. As great works of literature and dramatic art center around characters rendering ideals real, both internally and externally, in word and deed, in love and war, the present invention will afford video games that exalt the classical soul, as well as the great books, classics, and epic films—past, present, and future.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0307608, by Kalasapur et al., discloses a method for operating a local virtual world proxy is provided. A virtual world view is received corresponding to a virtual world client. Information about resources available to the virtual world client is obtained. Virtual representations of one or more resources available to a virtual world client are fetched. Then the virtual representations are injected into the virtual world view. The virtual world view is then forwarded to the virtual world client for display to a user of the virtual world client.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in function, being limited in use, not involving real-life interactions, not based upon real-life, not based upon real-time environments, being limited in interaction, being limited in application, failing to provide feedback, failing to educate, being too distant from real-life events, failing to promote collaboration, failing to promote socially responsible behavior, not being relevant, not integrating with social media platforms, failing to service non-profit organizations, and the like and combinations thereof.
What is needed is a system and method of gamification of real-life events that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.